


Caught With Your Pants Down

by TheWarriors



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarriors/pseuds/TheWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a complete and utter disrespect for personal boundaries.<br/>Not everyone minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught With Your Pants Down

**Author's Note:**

> (completely un beta'd, please forgive any errors. And enjoy!)

He really ought to start knocking before he walked into people's bedrooms. Tommy would like to be able to say this was the first time he'd busted in on somebody's private time, but then he'd be lying. Usually they shouted something, as he just raced out the way he'd come- sometimes leaving the door open, if what they'd said was particularly insulting. But this time... no, this time was different. 

Because usually he didn't get a full eyeful of a milky-white and well-muscled alien bringing himself off completely buck-ass nude. Who jerked off completely naked, anyway? It wasn't like he lived alone or anything, anybody could walk in on this! Case in point- the speedster who was now gaping at said alien's flushed, hard dick. He'd be lying again if he claimed his mouth wasn't watering.

Noh-Varr just stared back at him unblinking, his hand stilled. "...Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me."

"...I know."

Noh smiled in mild amusement. He was far from self-conscious, and gave freely with his body- no act of pleasure was shameful between two consenting, aware partners, and Tommy _was_ a very handsome boy. Taking his hand off himself, Noh beckoned him over to the bed.

Tommy crossed over as if sleepwalking. He didn't know why he was doing it- or maybe he did- but he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted right now was to touch that toned, beautiful body, to feel the heat radiating from that strange boy and to hear the sounds he'd been making in the privacy of his bedroom.

He crawled onto the bed on hands and knees, staring as Noh spread his legs wider to accommodate Tommy between them.

“I really am straight, you know.” Tommy murmured conversationally as he wrapped his hand around Noh’s dick.

The other huffed out a breathless laugh, his head thumping back onto the pillow. “Really?” His voice trembled with need, “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Yeah, well. I’m a good samaritan, sometimes. I see a guy who obviously needs a little help, who am I to say no?” The pad of his thumb dipped into the bead of precome at the slit of his cock, and Noh gave a full-body shudder as Tommy brought it to his lips and sucked it clean.

“I’m grateful, then.” The alien looked up at him, eyes raking over Tommy’s still-clothed shoulders, how he knelt between his naked thighs, studying Noh’s heavy cock with interest. The cock that twitched as he brought his fingers back to stroke it. Noh couldn’t help but groan softly, lifting his hips off the bed, pressing into Tommy’s touch greedily.

Tommy smirked, immediately pulling his hand away, despite the hiss of complaint from the boy splayed out in front of him.  
The sight was lewd- something straight from a fetish mag, or a filthy website, and Tommy felt a heady jolt of lust just looking at him, his skin feverish and fingers desperate to touch. He was in utter control of Noh-Varr, and it turned him on like no other. 

Noh flushed under his scrutiny, biting back a whine and thrusting a little into the air, begging silently with his eyes. Tommy was unmoved by the display- or so he appeared.  
“If you’re going to do something, do it.” He finally snarled, seemingly oblivious to the hard ridge in Tommy’s pants, the way his eyes darkened.

“I’m gonna do something all right.” Tommy muttered thickly, pressing his palm flat against the straining muscles of Noh’s torso and forcing him back onto the mattress, heat curling in his groin at his resulting grunt of displeasure. 

He held him down with that hand- unnecessary as it was, as Noh-Varr had melted into compliance at the physical command, and was now waiting expectantly, obediently, ready for whatever Tommy asked of him.

This wasn’t his natural state- he might have once been a soldier, but baring himself in every sense to Tommy’s will should have been uncomfortable. However, Noh was at complete ease- the fog of his arousal masking any and all uncertainty. Especially as Tommy started unbuttoning his own pants with his free hand, fingers slipping below the waistband and rubbing against his growing hard-on.

Tommy’s breath caught in his throat, eyes sliding shut as his hand drifted down Noh’s torso, then curled around the boy’s dick again. 

Noh moaned, his eyes open to slits so he could watch Tommy touch himself as he jerked him off. The speedster’s lips were parted ever so slightly, pink and shining wet even though they hadn’t yet kissed.

As Noh-Varr watched, Tommy’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, a breathy groan leaving him as he pressed his palm hard against his dick, still covered by his boxers and jutting obscenely out of his dark jeans. Just seeing that made Noh’s cock twitch, dripping precome onto his belly and Tommy’s fist. The sound of their muted, ragged breathing, the occasional moan or needy sigh, the friction of fabric, the wet slide of fingers on firm skin- it tainted the air, made it their secret.

When Tommy had finally had enough- shoving his boxers and jeans down his thighs and climbing up higher onto Noh’s body, pressing them together with an aborted whimper- Noh knew he was wrecked. Both were a quaking, sweaty mess as they rutted against each other desperately, kissing mindlessly and feverishly because it was the only thing they could to to hold back a litany of words the neither of them were ready to hear or say.

Noh came first- wound up as he was by Tommy’s teasing- his cry muffled by the unforgiving press of Tommy’s lips against his. He went rigid, spattering his own chest with come, while Tommy only jerked himself faster, impatient.

He kissed Noh hard, demanding, before letting out a shattered moan and spilling over his fingers and the alien boy's hip, then slumping by his side.

Sticky, spent, and too tired to be confused, Tommy promptly fell asleep.

Noh turned his head to look at Tommy's slack expression, smiling to himself before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you." he whispered to the sleeping boy, slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
